A New Threat
by Spirit Detective001
Summary: So this is basically a work in progress and my first fanfic so sorry if it looks crappy so far. Basically this is set after the anime series where Yusuke is finally settling down and having a family, but something is going to disturb that.This is just the intro so you won't find much about the story here but I hope you guys enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Yusuke looked at himself in the mirror. "I look pretty damn good", he thought to himself. He scrubbed up pretty well. He'd love to see the look on his teachers' faces if he returned today, in his black, immaculate suit. Not such a waste of space now huh.

Today's the day. He never imagined this is where he'd be at the age of 21. All those days of fighting demons, protecting the human race as the spirit detective, it all seemed like a dream to him now. Before he could reminisce about the "good old days" a familiar gruff voice brought him back to reality. "Oi Urameshi you're not getting cold feet are you? You've got some balls to run away from Keiko on her wedding day. Even I wouldn't want to see your face after she'd caught you". Both of the boys' faces winced at the thought of Keiko's wrath. "Well no worries here Kuwabara. I've died twice before; I'd rather not push my luck for a third time." With that Kuwabara threw his arm around Yusuke and led him out to the church hall, where the guests and his wife awaited him.

Yusuke had never been a fan of fancy affairs, but Keiko's parents had insisted they have a special wedding. They had seen this day coming for a long time, so when Yusuke had finally popped the big question they were overjoyed and relieved that Keiko had said yes. Many of the neighbours had viewed Yusuke as a no good delinquent. A thug like him was better off left alone. Keiko could do much better. But her parents knew better. They saw below the bad boy exterior and knew that Yusuke was really a decent kid. He cared for Keiko and they knew he would take care of him. That's all that really mattered.

Yusuke entered the church hall which was overflowing with people. Most of them were Keiko's friends, but there were a few surprising guests there. Yusuke spotted Kurama and Hiei on the right seats as he walked up the aisle. "Must have taking a hell of a lot of blackmailing to get Hiei up here" he thought to himself. On the left side he noticed Chu, Touya and Jin had also made an appearance. This astonished him. Sure more and more demons were now entering the human world but he wasn't expecting them to grace him with their presence at his wedding. He suddenly spotted Botan beaming at him from the third row. "I should have known this was her doing" he whispered.

Yusuke had finally reached the altar and awaiting him stood a small, slender figure in a gorgeous white wedding dress. "You look great" he chuckled. Keiko blushed. "Yea yea, I was getting worried you wouldn't show. Thought you'd have some demons you'd rather be slaying" she whispered. Before Yusuke could retort with a witty remark Kuwabara interjected. "Well Keiko little old Urameshi here was too afraid you'd rip him a new one if he was as much as a second late. You should have seen him in the dressing room. He was whimpering like a little girl. You sure have your man in check Keiko." Yusuke shot Kuwabara a threatening glare. "Careful there Best Man. Just because I'm retired as spirit detective doesn't mean I still can't kick your ass." The pastor began coughing. The three of them turned to him in embarrassment; only just realising they had been holding up the service. "Well shall we get started then?" which was more of a demand than a question. "Hell yeah" Yusuke blared in excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well here's the next chapter in my fail attempt of a YYH fanfic. After a 4 month update lol. Anyway the story still probably isn't clear but just a heads up there will be action in future chapters for anyone wondering. Hope you enjoy!**_

Yusuke woke to the smell of Keiko's cooking. The scent of eggs hung in the air, much to Yusuke's delight. "Tamagoyaki" he mused. It had officially been two months since Keiko and Yusuke had been married and he couldn't help thinking that life had been pretty much bliss. Sure fighting had always been Yusuke's driving force in life, it made him feel alive. It was the one damn thing he was good at. But now, now he had something else to live for, someone else. He admitted it was pretty cheesy but Keiko was his one true love. Beautiful, caring, a pretty damn good cook (courtesy of her father's incredible culinary skills) and on top of that she could hold her own in a fight. Yusuke knew how lucky he was to have Keiko, and he wasn't afraid to scream his love from the heavens.

"Morning" Yusuke yawned as he approached Keiko in the kitchen. Yusuke expecting the usual greeting of a kiss to the cheek was severely disappointed when all he received was a nod. "Uh oh. Someone's giving me the cold shoulder. I pissed you off didn't I?" She didn't respond. Yusuke remained silent, and tried to recollect his actions from the past few days. Nothing he had done struck him as warranting this punishment, so he pressed her further. "Hey come on Keiko, no kiss for your big boy? If I did something to annoy you I wholeheartedly apologise" he chuckled. His efforts were hopeless though as a heaved sigh was the extent of a response he got from her. "The sex wasn't that bad was it?" Keiko whirled around quickly, cheeks flushed completely, eyes flared with anger. _Shit. "_You idiot!"Yusuke threw his hands up immediately, expecting a full force slap to connect with his face any second now. Shockingly it never came. Instead he heard the tearful sobs of his wife, completely unrestrained. "Keiko, Keiko! God I'm so sorry. I was just kidding around. I'm sorry. I'm still working on that asshole attitude of mine remember?" Keiko glanced at her husband, her face wearing a painful expression. "Oh Yusuke it's not you it's…" "Oh shit…. you want a divorce, don't you?"

Yusuke's stomach knotted. He'd done it now. He'd always known he wasn't good enough for Keiko and it looked like she'd finally discovered that out for herself. "What? Of course not! God Yusuke!" Her face suddenly became less strained. Leave it to Yusuke to completely overturn the mood of a conversation. "Phew. Well that's a relief. Here I was mentally preparing myself for a shitload of packing and manly tears. Glad to know that can all be avoided, but now I'm stumped. Keiko what's got you this… well freaked out." Keiko bit her lip. The relaxed face she had returned to suddenly vanished and was replaced with that worrying expression Yusuke had feared. She reached for a chair at the table and almost struggled to sit down. "There's…something I have to tell you." The suspense was killing him. "Yeah Keiko I kind of worked that one out for myself. Not that your gross sobbing was an indication or anything". Keiko glared at him and he shut up immediately. Her eyes trailed down at the table and she started fiddling with her fingers." The truth is…." She looked physically ill now. What was with all this anxiety? Yusuke had faced demons, with the strength to wipe entire cities off the map. He was sure whatever Keiko had to tell him would be anticlimactic in comparison. "I'm pregnant" she boomed. _Oh._


	3. Chapter 3

_**And the next chapter arrives. Sorry if it was a little shaky. I was dying to write something on my day off but ended up feeling sick today so excuse me if this chapter completely sucks. Planning on mentioning the enemy in the next chapter ,so hopefully you guys stick around. Enjoy!**_

"Bwahahaha, this is too much. I can just picture your stupid face Urameshi." Kuwabara's laughter resounded around the ramen shop, attracting unwanted glares from nearby customers. "Will you shut up! You're going to scare the other customers away. The last thing I want right now is to be low on money, so do me a favour and shut the hell up." Kuwabara threw his hand up in acknowledgement and tried to calm himself down. He was completely unsuccessful. "I'm sorry Urameshi, but you gotta admit, this whole Keiko being pregnant thing is completely hilarious, right Kurama?" The red haired demon lifted his head to the sound of his name and nodded awkwardly in agreement. "Well it's reassuring to know I've got my friends' backs during this crisis of mine. I mean Keiko's pregnant! It caught me completely by surprise. The funny thing is she didn't even think I'd want the kid. That's what her whole festival of tears was for. It's crazy right? "Yusuke looked at his two friends, expecting words of encouragement and words of dismissal towards Keiko's preconceptions. Instead he got blank expressions, gazing into their ramen bowls.

"Alright nobody's getting any more food until you tell me what the hell is going on here. Do you guys really think I don't want a kid?" His face wore an earnest expression now. He couldn't believe this. His best friends doubted him? Sure he wasn't exactly perfect. I mean having an alcoholic for a dad and a lush for a mom didn't exactly classify him as being "dad material." As well as that his ancestor had been an incredibly feared and frightfully strong king of demon world. He was bound to have been screwed up along the way. But he had never doubted his capability of being a good father, if he and Keiko had ever decided to have a little one along the way. Now he was having second thoughts. "Yusuke, we really had no intention of making you feel hesitant about making a decision. It's just… you've never really brought up the subject of children before. We assumed it was the last thing on your mind." Kurama's response seemed to bite physically into Yusuke. He knew it wasn't intended, but what he had just said seemed to click something in Yusuke's brain. He was going to become a father now. A father. His mind repeated those words over and over, trying to process what was actually happening. But all Yusuke knew was that he felt extremely nauseous. His brain was even considering running away, but throwing up seemed like an appropriate place to start.

"Urameshi! Wake the hell up!" Yusuke was brought back to reality by his best friend's deafening voice. Seeing his best friend's weary face sent warning signs to Kuwabara and he knew he had to dispel this misunderstanding before Yusuke started getting any ideas. "God is your voice ever not annoying. You're gonna make me deaf you idiot, Yusuke sighed." "Hmm well maybe it will knock a bit of sense into that dumb head of yours. Don't tell me the great Urameshi is doubting himself? The man who cheated death twice, who fought through countless demons and came out on top, and who even threw around the former spirit detective like he was a rag doll." "Kuwabara I'm well aware of my past achievements, I remind myself every day, now is there a point to this lengthy ramble?" Kuwabara smiled; thrilled that he had caught Yusuke's attention. "Look what I'm trying to say is you've been counted down and out by others for years now and that never stopped you. You still ended up proving the bad guys wrong and kicking their asses. I've seen you do incredible stuff Urameshi. You've practically saved the world on countless occasions. If you can do that then there's no way in hell you won't be able to manage a kid, and don't let us or anyone else tell you any differently."

Yusuke stared at his friend in disbelief. Was this really Kuwabara who was talking? The same Kuwabara who had been scared shitless before taking on the saint beast Byakko. Yusuke couldn't help but laugh at how much his buddy had changed. "Geez Kuwabara, it looks like those college classes have really paid off. You finally said something insightful." Kuwabara blushed slightly and regained eating his ramen to avoid eye contact with Yusuke. Kurama looked at Kuwabara in approval. "Thanks Kuwabara. I needed that. I guess I really haven't discussed kids before. Being with Keiko was just enough for me you know. But now…, I feel like I'm ready to become a father. Having a family with Keiko, it sounds pretty great to me." The three friends smiled in unison. "Oi am I gonna get my ramen or not?" A furious customer, who the friends had been blissfully unaware of, stood impatiently at the counter. "Ah, coming right up," Yusuke said apologetically. When Yusuke had returned to the kitchen, Kuwabara called after him. "Oi Urameshi, just promise me one thing." "Huh what's that?" Kuwabara eyed his friend carefully, attempting to appear completely serious. "Dibs on being Godfather," he blurted out. Yusuke amused, responded "Idiot. That was a given."


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth chapter here we are! Well this was fun to write. I'm finally starting to get deeper into the story. I'm going to add a bit more info on Nao in the next chapter and hopefully begin where shit starts to go wrong for the family. I can't wait to write Hiei and hopefully get his character right. Oh btw if you see writing that is slanted like** _this_ **it is basically just the character's thoughts. It's just to save me from writing"he thought" all the time. Well hope you enjoyed it!**

"Ready, set, go!" The two figures darted out into the woods instantly, weaving their way through the branches and shrubbery. Yusuke launched himself from branch to branch, effortlessly. All those years of training with Genkai had clearly paid off. Yusuke caught a glimpse of a small figure trailing behind him. _She's gotten faster. _Promptly, he increased his speed, making the top class human athletes look pathetic in comparison. Once he had gained a considerable amount of distance from his pursuer, he slowed down his pace. _I've got this one in the bag. _Just as he had begun to relax, he heard an enormous shriek. He halted immediately. Fear overtook him and he spun around, hurriedly retracing his steps. "Nao! Nao I'm coming hold on!" Yusuke felt a wave of emotions overtake him: fear, distress, worry. But most of all he was severely pissed off. Whoever had decided to mess with his daughter was about to feel the full fury of Yusuke's fists.

"Say it again Urameshi, and this time loud enough for us to hear it," Kuwabara incited. Yusuke hung his head in shame, releasing the barely audible set of words "I lost to my five year old in a game of dash." Kuwabara erupted in laughter, until he was promptly hit by his friend. "Hey what the hell was that for? Just because you're a sore loser doesn't mean you should take your anger out on me. You're ruining my good looks." Yusuke scoffed. "I can't ruin what's not there and the only reason Nao won is because she took advice from an idiot like you." He gazed down at his daughter. Her glinting hazel eyes, brown wavy hair that fell messily over her face and petite round face all contributed to the innocent look of the child. _Definitely Keiko's child. _"Yeah! Nao kicked daddy's ass!" "Hahahaha there you have it Urameshi. Nao kicked daddy's a…" Kuwabara was interrupted by a swift punch to the gut. "I swear you two just love conspiring against me. Looks like you'll be seeing less of this clown from now on." Nao stamped her foot in defiance and puffed her face angrily at Yusuke. "No. Nao loves uncle Kazuma. Daddy is just being petty." Yusuke felt himself shrink. Rejected by his own daughter. "Who taught you that word petty? Anyway that's besides the point. Come on we better get you home before your mammy has my head. Let's go. Oi Kuwabara, you coming?" Kuwabara still writhing in pain from the blow he had received from Yusuke lifted his head slightly. "Gi…..give me a minute." Yusuke took hold of Nao's tiny hand and led her on. As she beamed at him, her face devoid of any corruption from the outside world, he couldn't help but feel that life couldn't get much better than this.

If there was one thing Yusuke hated about himself it was his tendency to speak too soon. Back at his apartment Yusuke and Keiko watched a news report quietly while Kuwabara and Nao played contently in the background. The incident involved a brutal murder of an old retired couple, whose house was quite close to Yusuke's neighbourhood. Apparently the couple had been tied and gagged, with evidence of a number of severe blows to the head with some form of weapon. "This case is one of many in which the police believe is connected to a new emerging serial murder. The targets so far have been unrelated, but one thing is certain. Whoever this killer is, regardless of motive, is undeniably barbaric in nature. All we can hope for is…." The news report was muted abruptly by Yusuke. He never had been fond of watching depressing stuff. "Yusuke…." Keiko's voice was faint, but he could hear the uneasiness in her voice. He shot a quick glance to ensure his daughter was at a safe distance, so their conversation would not be heard and then wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder. "Hey Keiko, everything's going to be okay. Nothing's going to happen to us. The police will definitely catch this jerk and if they don't, he won't be getting within an inch of this household. I'll protect you guys, I promise." His soothing words weren't enough to ease the tension she was feeling. There was something deeper bothering her. Most likely the same fear Yusuke was feeling. The murders described had been horrific, savage even. Surely a human wasn't capable of committing such crimes, were they? After his time as spirit detective, Yusuke knew he was being incredibly naïve, but somehow these murders reeked of demon scent. He hoped his hunch was right, that way there was no way of him holding back if the bastard ever set foot near his family.

The knock came at an ungodly hour. Kuwabara had already left and Nao had been put to bed when Yusuke had been awoken from his slumber. He shifted slightly, and then tried to return to sleep, to little success. The knock came louder next time. "Yusuke….. get the door." A loud snore escaped him. To hell if he was leaving his palace of a bed to attend to some psychopath in the middle of the night, who had never heard of the terms "visiting hours." "Idiot I know you're not asleep. Now get the door before my hand connects with your face." With that threat in mind Yusuke made his way reluctantly out of the bed and crawled his way to the door. The knocks were becoming increasingly louder which only added to Yusuke's frustration. "I'm coming I'm coming Jesus. This better be worth it." Yusuke swung the door open, readying his fists to knock out the idiot who awaited him on the other side. He was rewarded with a familiar guest. "Evening detective. You look terrible." The small figure grinned at him cheekily, no sign of guilt in his face (not that he'd be able to tell, what with his body being drenched in exhaustion). "That would be because of being woken up at 3am, which we're apparently calling evening nowadays." "Well are you going to invite me in or do I have to beg?" Yusuke did his best to smirk, although his fatigue probably lessened the impact. "How could I deny my favourite three-eyed demon from the prospect of a cosy home during the middle of the night?" Yusuke waved his arms inside, gesturing to his friend to enter. "Long time no see Hiei."


End file.
